


heart chaser

by city135



Series: slytherin boyfriends [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city135/pseuds/city135
Summary: “Captain Nakamoto.” Doyoung peeks his head into the Slytherin tent. He’s not really supposed to be in the quidditch changing rooms, but being a Prefect does have its advantages.





	heart chaser

**Author's Note:**

> rated T for yuTa’s sense of humor

“Captain Nakamoto,” Doyoung whispers loudly as he peeks his head into the Slytherin tent. He smiles sheepishly when Ten, the only player who seems to be ready, turns to look at him, eyebrow raised in amusement.

He’s not really supposed to be in the changing rooms, and he doesn’t particularly like using his Prefect powers where it’s not needed, but in times like these, the badge pinned to his robe does have advantages.

Ten waves him over with a mischievous look in his eyes that Doyoung probably should question but doesn’t. He’s too preoccupied with looking around the tent and at the blackboard with strategies written out in Yuta’s handwriting. On the lower corner of the board, there’s an animated stick figure person who appears to be flexing. _Cute_.

“He’s still getting ready,” Ten says. And before Doyoung can say something like, _okay, I’ll wait right here then_ , the tiny Seeker is shoving him into one of the changing stalls and closing the curtain behind him.

Yuta’s eyes widen at the sudden intrusion, but he smiles playfully when he realizes who it is. “I didn’t expect you to be so forward, Dongs.”

Doyoung feels his cheeks warm. Yuta hasn’t finished dressing yet, and he stands in front of Doyoung in his full shirtless glory. He has a tiny mole on his chest, Doyoung notes. And a toned stomach. And… Doyoung brings his gaze back up to Yuta’s face (but not before taking a detour over the slope of his collarbones). “Sorry for barging in.”

“What brings you here?” Yuta reaches for his uniform shirt and pulls it on, smoothing his hands over the silver 10 on his chest. His cape follows after.

Doyoung has often questioned the practicality of a cape as part of the uniform, the extra cloth just fluttering uselessly in the wind. But Yuta looks elegant with it on (regal, even) so Doyoung can’t really complain.

“Just wanted to see you one more time before the match.” He watches Yuta pull on one of his arm guards, and reaches out to help him secure it. “How’re you feeling?”

“We should be fine. Hufflepuff’s new Keeper has nothing on their previous one. And Yerim’s improved a lot this year, she’ll definitely get more than a handful of points in. Soonyoung’s been working on this different technique for Beating, too, I don’t think they’ll see it coming.” Yuta talks quickly, and his hands are trembling a little as he tries to pull his other arm guard on.

Doyoung takes Yuta’s hand between his own, squeezing gently until he stills. “I asked how _you_ were feeling, not how the team is doing.”

“Because of the scouts?” Yuta’s gaze drops to his feet, but he squeezes back.

“It’s okay to admit you’re nervous, you know. At least to me.” Doyoung knows Yuta, and he knows he likes to keep a front for his teammates. He’s a great captain, Doyoung thinks. Strong, dependable, and even if he’s strict at practice, he’s encouraging and full of positivity. Doyoung had even overheard Professor Bae saying he was one of the best captains Slytherin has seen in years.

Yuta sighs. He takes a step closer and rests his forehead on Doyoung’s shoulder. He lowers his voice. “I _am_ nervous.”

Doyoung lets his hands drop and settle on Yuta’s hips instead, then kisses Yuta’s temple gently.

“They won’t be looking at me just as a player, but as a captain as well.” Yuta circles his arms around Doyoung’s waist. “I can’t slip up, and I can’t let anyone else slip up either.”

It’s Yuta’s dream to go professional, so this quarter finals match is more important than most. Doyoung wants to tell Yuta he’s incredible, amazing, brilliant (because he absolutely is) — but he doesn’t want to make his boyfriend flustered right before the match. Instead he brings his mouth close to Yuta’s ear and rubs his thumbs over Yuta’s hips, comforting him. “You said it yourself — the team is ready. You’ve all been working really hard. You need to trust them.” He feels Yuta nod. “Just focus on the game and what you need to do.” He’s so sure the scouts are going to love him.

Yuta nods again and hugs Doyoung a little tighter. He’s quiet as he lets the words wash over him, as he takes a breath to calm himself down. They stay like that for a bit, Doyoung giving Yuta the comfort he needs as he mentally prepares himself.

And then Yuta raises his head, eyes twinkling. “Can you say that one thing again?” He grins wide. “You know — that thing you said while we were by the lake.”

Doyoung whines when he realizes what exactly Yuta is talking about. “I was really tired, okay? I say a lot of weird thing when I’m sleep deprived.”

“It was _cute_.” Yuta insists. “You’re so cute when you’re sappy and embarrassing.”

“Unbelievable.” Doyoung reaches up and pinches Yuta’s cheek, tugging gently until Yuta bats his hand away. “When I try to be romantic with you, you get all shy, but you want me to say _this_?”

“Please?” Yuta puts on his brightest smile. Sometimes Doyoung still can’t believe he’s dating the prettiest boy in Slytherin (the prettiest boy in all of Hogwarts, really). “It’ll really make me feel better!”

“The things I do for you…” Doyoung grumbles and rests his forehead against Yuta’s, trying to will away the blush that’s made its way onto his cheeks. “Yuta Nakamoto, you’re the Chaser of my heart.”

Yuta chuckles, delighted. “Keeper of your heart, too?”

“Sure.” Doyoung squeezes Yuta’s hips.

“Seeker of your affection? The reason you Beat your mea—”

“Oh my god.”

Yuta laughs louder at that and steps away to put on his shin guards.

Doyoung watches Yuta get ready, then pulls the curtains back when he’s done. Most of the team is the center of the tent, turning to look at them. Ten is biting down on his lower lip, trying not to laugh, and Soonyoung has to turn around, shoulders shaking.

Doyoung sincerely hopes the changing stalls are soundproof.

“Is everyone ready?” Yuta asks, oblivious. He’s using his captain voice (serious, calm, and admittedly extremely attractive). The team falls in line, though Soonyoung’s still got a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

“Almost...” Momo looks around, counting heads.

A curtain at the end of the tent is pulled open and Yerim steps out in full Chaser gear. She lets out a gasp when she sees Doyoung. “It’s Donghyuck’s fault,” she says quickly.

“What?” Doyoung narrows his eyes. “I’m not here for… Nevermind.” He shakes his head. He’s going to focus on the game and worry about whatever mayhem Donghyuck and Yerim have caused later.

Yuta escorts Doyoung outside of the changing rooms and laughs softly. “Thank you — for, y’know…”

Doyoung smiles. “Good luck out there.”

Yuta nods and takes Doyoung’s tie in his hand, pulling him closer. “You better cheer for me.”

“Of course I will!”

“I have to be able to hear you,” Yuta teases. Doyoung knows Yuta would be too focused to hear him even if he used Sonorus to amplify his voice.

“Alright, alright…” Doyoung closes the distance between them and kisses Yuta gently, smiling against his lips.

Just as quickly, he pulls away and untangles Yuta’s grip from his tie. “Your team is waiting, Captain.”

Yuta grins. “I want more kisses afterwards, though, okay?”

Doyoung chuckles. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really wasn’t going to do more with this au but here i am...  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/spideycity127/) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/spideycity)


End file.
